


Glass Wings

by yer_a_fangirl_castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Whump, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Poetry, Sad, Sad Ending, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yer_a_fangirl_castiel/pseuds/yer_a_fangirl_castiel
Summary: Glass wings that shatter along with a broken heart.





	Glass Wings

Shattered wings, glass flakes sharp and foreboding. What once was a gorgeous array of feathers, interlocking to form a unique, intricate pattern, is now broken. Glass dust littered the ground, glittering colorfully in the sunlight, as though innocent. Each grain held a lost wish, a broken promise, a unforgiving dream. To touch a single shard is agony, pain beyond comprehension. And yet in the center of this deadly art knelt an angel, coated in these deadly ashes. But the angel crumpled amongst these shattered wings did not feel physical pain, for his heart had been mauled into shreds that could never be healed. 

Dark hair littered with chunks of sharp glass, cutting into the scalp and causing dark gold blood to trail relentlessly down the handsome face. Porcelain skin tarnished by rainbow flecks of wing shrapnel. Each speck burrows its way down, planting its horrific beauty deep within the unprotected flesh. Hands coated in dark red human blood, sticky and fresh. On his knees, glass dust digging through the skin, small bursts of blood burning out of the flesh. 

Broken, torn apart. Grace bleeding out of the open gash in his abdomen, rich blood pouring out as the last frail wisps of his soul danced away. 

Through it all, his eyes were the worst. The cerulean depths held the pain of losing a soulmate, and yet it was more. The blood on his hands. Why was there blood on his hands?

We took him back to heaven but he won't speak. He refuses do anything and we can't find his soul. He may had given it to his soulmate for safekeeping, but where is his angel now?

God came back. He told us about this angel. Our savior, yet he spoke as though Castiel, that is the dark one's name, was the one to raise the stars. 

But his soulmate was no angel. It wasn't anything normal. Their love was the purest love to ever grace this earth. 

And now it's gone. He spoke one word. 

Dean. 

Anguish in his eyes, every pore seeping regret. I saw the face of a broken man, twisted beyond recognition because of this Dean. Mouth stretched wide in a earth-shattering roar of defeat and inexpressible sorrow. 

They loved. Dean was his life, his soul, his wings. They became one. 

But now he's gone. And there is no one left to tie our angel back from what he wants. 

Shattered wings

Shattered grace

Shattered body

Shattered heart

**Author's Note:**

> Because Dean is dead and Castiel will never heal.


End file.
